1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having reduced light leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display can be used to display a desired image. The liquid crystal display may include two substrates—a lower substrate and an upper substrate. The lower substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes. The upper substrate may include a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules may be interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
In the liquid crystal display, an electric field may be formed by the pixel electrodes and the common electrode between the lower and upper substrates. The electric field can be configured to manipulate the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, so as to modulate the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer for displaying a desired image.
However, if another electric field (e.g., a secondary electric field) is present near the electric field formed by the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may misalign and light leakage may occur.